Gravitry
by BrIdGeT-tsuchi
Summary: After torn apart due to misunderstood reasons, when these two meet once more. Will old scars be reopened or will they heal to form something much more beautiful...


**GRAVITY**

All disclaimers apply...

Co-written by Fierysprite

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

She lashed out at the ever faithful alarm clock with a vengeance. The clock fell on the floor and she rolled to the side of her bed to retrieve it. "Damn", was the first word that came out of her on the start of a new week.

Scrambling out of her bed and nearly tripping over her sheets she had kicked when she was asleep, she made it to her bathroom and collapsed on the side of her tub. Yawing, she tied her hair into a small bun and went to her sink. After completing her routine, she turned on the shower and shuddered as the cold water hit her. She sighed as the water woke her up from her sleep and her mind wandered to her dream or rather nightmare that prevented her from sleeping well. 'That's it… no more drinking on Sundays…' she thought.

She rubbed herself dry and picked out something to wear. She settled on a silk cream blouse and a midnight blue pencil skirt. Knowing she was running late, she decided to skip her breakfast and make do with coffee. She grabbed her bag and slipped on her heels and left her flat – ten minutes behind.

Hailing a cab wasn't the problem.

Hailing a cab wasn't the problem when its raining… is bearable.

But.

Hailing a cab and making sure your skirt doesn't get dirty. Now that's some serious problem.

She pulled out a few bills and waved them above her head. Soon enough a yellow cab made a bee line for her and she backed up well into the pavement so she'll be alive for her long over-due vacation to the Bahamas.  
>"AdSolutions. please" she directed the cabbie and slammed the door shut. It was pouring cats and dogs outside and the traffic got worse. She had to bite her lip from telling the driver to move faster for the zillionth time. She took out her BB and pinged her partner in crime – Anya.<p>

'gimme da vrdict-M'

Her phone beeped in a few in a few seconds.

'10. Gt ur ass here. The prick is gonna blow steam-A'

She let a groan escape her and sank back into the seat and closed her eyes, while sending a reverent prayer to the heavens. With nothing else to occupy her mind, it drifts to the dream she woke to at the dead of night

_"Miyo-chan, don't go too far now. Dad and I will get these boxes into our new home and dinner will be ready at 7. So make sure your home by 6.30 okay, sweetie?" an attractive woman in her late twenties called out to her daughter._  
><em>"Okay Mommy !" chirped a beautiful child , about four years old.<em>

_ Lifting her white Hello Kitty backpack, the child ran towards the famous Penguin Park, which has become a landmark just around the corner .The park was deserted except for a couple of podgy boys scrawling on the penguins. The little girl ran smiling towards the sandbox, but in her hurry knocked over one of the boys_

_"I'm sorry ! I didn't mean to push you ! Gomen !" she stuttered in shock. but the boy, with dark red freckles spattered over his nose and cheeks, jumps up and grabs a fistful of the girl's chocolate brown pigtails ignoring her whimpers. "Lookie here Ichigo," he cackles," A new kid". Ichicgo gives a chuckle and says " what do you say , Kino ? Why don't we take a look into her bag? " Terrified, the girl shrills out "Give my bag back !", all the while wrestling with both Ichigo, and the freckled boy, who were grabbing on to her back pack, and her hair. _

_She clawed at the freckled boy and bite Ichigo, who let out an enraged howl and shoves her into the sandbox. Dirty and in pain, the little girl feels tears pricking her eyes. The two bullies, grin menacingly and give the poor girl a kick._  
><em>Then Myio heard an indignant "HEY ! You fat pigs ! Leave her alone." <em>

_Too much in pain to even get up and take a look at the boy who was standing up for her, she let out another whimper and clutched her fallen bag close to her. All she heard were the grunts and yells of the bullies, as the boy defended her. She looked up to see the boy walks towards her, stretches out a hand and say"hey… common… take my hand… and we'll go find your folks "._  
><em>Feeling a little better thinking of the Miso soup mother would make for her, she looked up to him .Gone was the small , but tall boy.<em>

_ In his place stood a tall , slightly muscular boy towering above her. An equally tall , but slender girl was hanging on to his arm._  
><em>In a nasal voice, she spat out, "Why don't you leave us alone Myiako? Haven't you done enough, almost ruining his career"<em>  
><em>Myiako is shocked at this and whimpers for the man to take her back to her mother.. But "Never Myiako , I never expected YOU to be the one who would… how could you betray my trust like this ?" he bellowed.<em>

_Frightened , dirty and in pain, she starts to sob, but both the young man and the girl turn away and walk off. She yells at the boy not to leave her, but her teary pleas fall on deaf ears._  
><em>"What did I do?" she whispers and buried her face in her hands, feeling the hot tears trail down her arms.<em>  
><em>She then hears the all too familiar chuckle again. "Hey My-i-a-ko…"a gravelly voice. Startled she looks up and meets the eyes of Ichigo who's cruel smirk tells her all she need to know.<em>  
><em>Terrified, she scrambles back and lets out a blood curdling scream.<em>

She opened her eyes as the cab came to a stop and with a sad smile, she mutters aloud, " even after so many years…."

* * *

><p>Do review! its been a while since i wrote and I reaaaalllieeeeee wanna kno what all of you think! thnx a bunch!<p> 


End file.
